


Jimphrey | 半死桐

by RunYouCleverDoctor



Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunYouCleverDoctor/pseuds/RunYouCleverDoctor
Summary: “我已在我的脑海里和你共度余生。”
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby & Jim Hacker, Humphrey Appleby/Jim Hacker
Kudos: 4





	Jimphrey | 半死桐

**Author's Note:**

> 爱过就不算虐文！！！

“汉弗莱，我不敢相信。”吉姆摘下眼镜，对桌子对面的人说。

汉弗莱手上的印记像针刺一样疼，但他仍得体地整整袖口，像中世纪的骑士收好他的佩剑。“Oh,Minister,我不认为我有这样的义务。You see，我向您解释过，如果我向您透露前任行政大臣的决策，我将至您与一个十分尴尬的处境——一方面，您确实会得到您所想知道的信息，而相应的，在另一方面，您所必须要面临的潜在风险便是您的继任者也会在未来，在他出于与您一样的处境时，您的决策也将不可避免地被泄露给他。”

哈克捋了捋汉弗莱的长篇大论。“You mean 'no'。”行政部的几个月来他都能忍下常任秘书不计其数的文官话，也不差这么一次血压升高。

“汉弗莱，我们在讨论你。你的问题。”

“我的问题？”汉弗莱闻言扬起了眉毛，仿佛听到了什么新鲜事儿，“那是不是应该等到下班后？”

不是。当然不是。哈克自知拗不过自己的常任秘书兼灵魂伴侣，便放弃了。

常任秘书转身离开，哈克今天难得地观察起他的背影来。他见过各种各样的汉弗莱：裹在铠甲一样的西装三件套里的高级文官，披着心爱的天鹅绒燕尾服、盛装出门听瓦格纳的上流阶层，还有双人床里几乎一丝不挂的汉弗莱，他的汉弗莱…不，哈克仍然觉得自己看不透他，尽管生理上，汉弗莱手腕内侧的字句本该昭示他的真心。

他把办公室的门关上。汉弗莱身上好闻的气味被锁在密封的房间里。哈克不顾形象地嗅着，他闻到汉弗莱不甜不苦的须后水味道。哈克不是这方面的专家，他只能给一些模糊的形容词和联想，比如透明和轻盈，比如梧桐叶、秋天的土壤。

【Sir Bernard Woolley recalls】

那天应该是我记得以来，汉弗莱爵士在行政部里最糟糕的一天了。是的，是汉弗莱爵士的灵魂伴侣印记起了反应。

当时大臣叫汉弗莱坐下，说要和他谈论重要的话题，关于人命的问题。汉弗莱爵士闻言反问“那不是该等到下班再聊吗”。

如果不是当时两位上司间的气氛达到了冰点，我想我会当场笑出来——看见我立场不尽相同的上司话不投机，久而久之就成为了一种娱乐。

汉克讲完了他机密线人的情报，汉弗莱爵士如我所想的一样，把这个各种意义上的炸弹推给了外交部、内务部…最后连圣公会都出来了。

就在当我以为这只是一场daily routine式对话后，哈克用并不轻的语气说：“汉弗莱，第一次我终于意识到你在乎手段，全然不顾结果。”

汉弗莱爵士敷衍着，佯装无奈地耸耸肩。

“You moral vacuum.You will go to hell.”

是的，我从桌子的侧面可以看到正面的哈克看不到的东西：汉弗莱爵士的左手猛地握起来，他维持着较小的上半身活动幅度，右手快速攥着左腕，越攥越紧。

我听过那些说法，说我们的现在社会里仍然油一小部分可以被称为幸运和幸福的人——基于古希腊哲学中圆球人的说法，我们每个人都是什么人的灵魂伴侣——他们有灵魂伴侣的标记。据说是名字的缩写，或者是一句话，手写在左手腕内侧，脉搏上方的皮肤。这浅灰色的字句会在某个时刻被注入墨水。

同时，我又有些怀疑了，因为我记得口耳相传里，那个时刻会像烙铁印在皮肤上一样疼，但汉弗莱爵士只是捂了一下手腕而已，甚至他还像以前一样向大臣打趣：“Minister，我都不知道您还有神学倾向。”

他们不欢而散。汉弗莱爵士看我还是呆呆的样子，问我有没有什么问题。他看起来神采奕奕，在一整天的文书工作后依旧精神抖擞。我无法想象任何人，在发现自己被与一个完全心意不通的人命中注定后还能如此平静。我是说，灵魂伴侣本该同心同德，并且彼此深爱的吧？

大概是下午陪大臣喝了一杯或两杯雪莉酒的缘故，我脱口而出：“汉弗莱爵士，您和大臣是灵魂伴侣吗？”

汉弗莱爵士满脸写着appalling。他不敢相信我竟然发现了，尽管他已经藏得很好，甚至可以说是滴水不漏了。他放下手中的文件夹，稍稍拉起深蓝色西装外套的袖子，露出袖口，解开袖叩，露出他手腕内侧苍白皮肤上的字迹。

“You moral vacuum”

我一眼认出来是大臣的笔迹，潦草，显然没有刻意练过的字体。

“别这样惊讶，”汉弗莱爵士放下袖子，“我早就知道了。那种化外之民的手写丑字，我从小就不想认识一个字写成这样的人。而我们的好大臣上任的第一天，你记得的吧，他在日程表里批注了一句'这都是什么鬼'。那个时候我就认出来了。”

“Minister！”我惊叫出来，“那他也不是早就认出来了？”

汉弗莱爵士却摇了摇头：“Hardly.几个月来我都只给他打印好的文件，从不留便条。再说了，很多我们的校友都写着类似的字体。

“记住，伯纳，我几乎没有相信过这些所谓的爱情童话。大臣们来来走走，平均下来留不到11个月，而就在这一半的时间里，我已经能确定这是一个玩笑了。什么该告诉大臣，什么不该，我想我的高飞者应该有数。”

“是的，汉弗莱爵士。”我低着头，仍觉得这是个像梦一样的事。但现在细细想来，汉弗莱爵士净是在说违心话。

在前一任大臣的任期里，他把从阿诺德爵士那里学来的一套做得淋漓尽致。“合适”的文件，“重要”的信息，“关键性”决策…更不用说那些simple,cheap,quick,popular的草案，三张漂漂亮亮的扑克牌…如他所想，前任大臣一事无成地离开了。虽说他常常向我抱怨对自己无能的不满，但我都顺着汉弗莱爵士的心意搪塞着前任大臣。汉弗莱爵士教我，永远不要让在意对自己的评价如何，不然他们就会反思总结、甚至是进步。

而到哈克先生这里，我隐约可以察觉汉弗莱爵士态度的变化。但我不得不遗憾地承认，汉弗莱爵士尽管有时让感性略占上风，理性的本能总在告诉他有些事情不能留下痕迹让人存疑，因此我没有办法举出汉弗莱爵士几乎可以称得上“善待”哈克先生的实例，我有的，仅仅是看到他们间小动作时的直觉而已。

牛津晚宴那一次，哈克先生离开时已经醉得一塌糊涂了。作为当时大臣的首席秘书的我见过这样的场面，但汉弗莱爵士明显是很久没见过了，毕竟他做首席私人秘书已经是很多年前的事了。哈克先生每次小声地喊着“Humpy,Humpy”，酒气夹杂着雪茄烟的气味直接撞在汉弗莱爵士面颊上。汉弗莱爵士轻轻地说“Yes minister,我在这儿呢”，哈克先生像得到糖果的小孩一样，抓着他的糖果不放手。汉弗莱爵士认命般的乖乖在后座被哈克先生抓了一路，他的高档西装外套被哈克先生的小汗手抓出一道深深的褶子。

第二天早上在办公室里，汉弗莱爵士乘胜追击。他凑到大臣的耳边：“我想我该跟您谈谈昨天晚上的事儿。”当时大臣正因为宿醉的头疼捂着额头，听到这话，他又急忙掩住自己变红的面颊。我确信自己当时笑出声了，只是我的两位主公在深入交谈着，没有注意到偷笑的我。

还有在库朗的那次。说来也是好玩，大臣确实秉持着“Always drink before you leak”的原则， 永远在喝了酒之后才会扭扭捏捏地暗示一点真心。他拉着汉弗莱爵士曳地的白袍子，一个劲儿地傻笑不说话。汉弗莱爵士的耳朵藏在白袍的连帽下，但我确信它们一定红透了，毕竟汉弗莱爵士的脸也红了。“大臣，请允许我提醒您···”“提醒收到！我亲爱的汉皮。“”请您注意自己的举止。我们友好地东道国库朗是一个注重礼教的国家。所以请不要扯着我的衣服不放，以及您的橙子汁要撒到我身上了。”

大臣委屈巴巴地离开了。事后他反复问我自己有没有过什么出格行为。“没有的事，大臣，只要您觉得叫我Bernie更顺口的话。”

“哦哦，我···我真的这么喊你了？”大臣的眼睛瞪大了，又警觉地问，”没别的了吧？“

没有，当然没有了。要真是有的话，您还有必要和汉弗莱爵士兜兜转转这么长时间吗。

像这样耐人寻味的小事还有很多，因此我相信Fate never lies when it comes to such things as love.我不相信汉弗莱爵士知道大臣上了暗杀名单后的惊慌失态是表面演戏，不相信他力保哈克先生在行政部的位置只是不想要科尔贝。

说起科尔贝，这大概是他们决裂的导火索了。

那天伦敦的阳光久违的刺眼。哈克一回到办公室，窗外明晃晃的阳光直射在他的桌子上，两棵梧桐树的树影斑驳，落在哈克桌上的文件上，无意义的光斑仿佛某种繁复的花纹。“请把窗帘拉上，Bernard。”这是大臣从咨询会回来说的第一句话。

“我太震惊了，”这就是第二句了。哈克一边坐下，一边跟桌边乖巧地抱着日程表的伯纳说，“你敢相信吗，刚才质询会上的议员竟然暗示我，在我的部门里有公务员与其他人保持着长期的不正当关系。”

伯纳不解。

“Civil servants！In my department！”哈克加重了两个名词，“我是说，你们这些和red paper私定终身的公务员，能与什么人类保持得下去不正当关系——我当然知道是哪种关系——还是长期的！”

“Oh,Minister,”伯纳笑起来，“不是所有人都像汉弗莱爵士那样高不可攀的。我们只是在尽心地做本职工作而已。”

“对对，汉弗莱。把汉弗莱叫过来，他一定知道委员会在向我暗示的这位公务员是谁。”

二级警报，二级警报，汉弗莱爵士最讨厌大臣指染公务员人事的问题了。伯纳立刻警觉起来，不能让汉弗莱爵士来。于是伯纳面露难色，开始打岔：“我想汉弗莱爵士现在一定在焦头烂额地准备关于，关于您下一次委员会要问您的节约问题的材料。”

“别傻了伯纳，”哈克打断他，“我知道如果我不催，汉弗莱永远也不会做我需要他做的事情。”

正当伯纳还在想着怎么岔开这个话题时，汉弗莱却自己送上门来。他满面春风，一定是知道了大臣在委员会上有在好好为汉弗莱维护公务员们。

“Afternoon,Minister,委员会的质询一切都好吧？”

他满意地听完大臣像小型犬邀功一样的报告，但被大臣最后的小问题愣了一下：

“汉弗莱，他们暗示我DAA里有人与别的部门里的什么人保持着长期的不正当关系，你知道是谁吗？”哈克神色严肃，一幅公事公办的语气。

汉弗莱摇摇头，皱起了眉头：“我很抱歉部门里出了这样的事。But minister,don't take on so.我们很快会查清的。”

他的话还没说完，哈克突然叫出声来，整张脸都揪起来，像是手腕中弹了一样，他把左腕紧紧护住。“Humm,Humphrey…”

被点名的人睁大了眼睛，声音颤抖，忙说“我现在就去给您找医生”，然后快速逃离了现场。

Bernard猛吸一口气。一级警报，一级警报，是真的，他们是真的，老天。他冲到大臣身边，看到了他的左腕。是几乎每天都会出现在伯纳眼前的便条字体，纤细，修长，漂亮的连笔。

“Don't take on so.”

直到日影西斜，汉弗莱爵士都没有回来。“汉弗莱爵士刚刚告诉我医生已经在路上了，但需要您再等一会儿。”伯纳转告大臣。

哈克说他需要空气。他走到窗前一把拉开窗帘，摇开玻璃窗。秋天的气味一下子冲进来，两棵疯狂的梧桐树抛掷着多叶的手帕，阳光就为此涨潮上千次。

【Sir Bernard Woolley recalls】

尽管很遗憾地，我并没能在手腕上字迹的指示下找到我的灵魂伴侣——甚至我怀疑这样的人是否真的存在，能认识这样一对非典型灵魂伴侣，我的遗憾也不值一提了。

是的，他们就这样坐在讨论公文的桌前，讨论他们的灵魂问题。

那天我无数次尴尬到企图开溜，毕竟我的职责是记录大臣行政相关的言行，没有任何规定表面我该同样关注我的两位主公，汉弗莱爵士和大臣的协作问题。

哈克一把扯下袖子，黑色的字迹在汉弗莱爵士眼前招摇。汉弗莱爵士嘴唇颤抖，耳根通红，结结巴巴地请大臣自重。

“自重？汉弗莱我不敢相信，I'm…I'm appalled！”哈克终于乖乖地像个文明人，放下袖口，戴上袖扣，“为什么你都不告诉我？我他妈的是你的灵魂伴侣。”

汉弗莱爵士明显在阻止一些话从他口中说出，同时又在搜寻着能回答大臣问题的词句。“我根本不相信这些东西，”汉弗莱爵士用了上一次对我的那套说辞，“我都不相信的东西，为什么还要煞介有事地通知您？通知您听从命运的胡闹，跟一个完全对您没有好感的人共度余生吗？”他还是口无遮拦地说出来了。

在我认识汉弗莱爵士的漫长时光里，这是汉弗莱爵士为数不多——我相信只有三次——的口无遮拦里，唯一违心的一次。

哈克当时的表情我永远无法忘掉。我也许会记不得他在公民信息自由运动期间、也是第一次打败汉弗莱爵士时有多么激动，我也许会对哈克先生对于前任首相的死是什么反应毫无印象，但我永远忘不了当时他脸上心碎的表情。

就像一棵枝繁叶茂的大树被雷电劈得焦黑，大臣永远闪闪发光的眼睛一下子暗掉。“你说过会永远站在我身边，你说你向来毫无保留...告诉我，这里面有任何一个字是真的吗？是还是不是？”

“您不会爱听的，我的大臣。”汉弗莱爵士左手紧握，骨节发白。

说实话，我不明白我的两位主公何苦这样。汉弗莱爵士告诉我是因为一切，因为他们间的一切，甚至是使他们相遇的一切因素都促成了现在的悲剧。哈克先生有着干净漂亮的从政经历，因此他来到DAA，也因此，汉弗莱爵士不能突然拉着他丢弃一切；汉弗莱爵士也同样牺牲了无数时光和人情才登上常任秘书的位置，得以侍奉我们的大臣。这些话从汉弗莱爵士口中说出后，我突然觉得好悲哀。人说凡事都有偶然般的凑巧，又有宿命般的必然，那又究竟是为什么，这对灵魂伴侣明明已经知道了对方的存在，却还要失散？

那时恰逢内阁改组，我原以为哈克先生会想要留在这里。当时他缩在办公室的一把单人沙发里，攥着一杯雪莉：“我该怎么办呢，伯纳？”我知道他在掂量着什么，他在掂量汉弗莱爵士对他到底有多少——甚至是有没有——灵魂伴侣该有的真心。但遗憾的是，以我当时的资历和人脉，我只能看着大臣被一只只看不见的手操控着，去往任何他被人认为该去的地方。谈论灵魂太奢侈的场合里，我们也许只能考虑自己下一回能实实在在地坐在哪里的椅子上。

等我从大臣那里出来时，DAA前台的的人告诉我，内务部那边又派人送东西过来了。我心里暗叫不好，前些日子大臣被人暗示部里有钱权交易的事情还没有查清，说不定会被当成把柄威胁到大臣的位置，好让他下调，甚至是赶到上院去都是有可能的。

我抱着内务部送来的黑色礼盒，敲开了汉弗莱爵士的门。他正低着头写字，听见我进来了，头也没抬，指指椅子让我先坐下。我把大盒子放在地上的声音引起了他的注意，他抬起头，看见未来将给我们所有人招来无数麻烦的物品。

红色的丝带像蛇的红信一样，充满暗示地舔舐着黑色纸盒。汉弗莱爵士的脸一下子难看起来。我以为汉弗莱爵士有线索知道到底是谁给DAA带来麻烦，就问他：“我来帮您打开看看？”

我扯开摇摇欲坠的蝴蝶结，纸盒里的暗红色领带本没有什么别的意味，但和旁边的一对金属夹与字条在一起，就能使每一个看到他们的人面红耳赤，尤其是字条上还在指名道姓。

‘’Wear only them,for me.My dearest humpy. BC”

我吓得根本不敢说话。汉弗莱爵士把字条捏烂，冷静下来后又塞回礼盒。他的眼睛藏在眉骨的阴影里，嘴紧紧地抿着。“我需要确认部门里没有第三个人会知道这份恶心的东西的存在。”

我连忙点头。

在我提心掉胆的接下来几天里，内阁改组后风平浪静，DAA里无事发生。哦不对，我差点忘了·最重要的事，虽然与公务无关，但可以说是一年里最令大家振奋的好消息了。是的，我们的主公终于没再失散了。

打字员小姐问过我，清洁阿姨问过我，甚至卡莱恩博士都旁敲侧击地问我，他们到底是怎么改主意的。我给了他们一个公务员最大的诚实。“真的，我真的不知道。”毕竟他们常常会在谈话前礼貌地要求我先出去，所以我猜可能是某次大臣秉持着“Always drink before you leak”的原则，终于让这块冰开了窍。大臣和公务员成为伴侣，当然不会撼动这个僵化的体系。

他们从同时从公派车里出来，从散发着同样的须后水香气，打着明显是出自同一人之手的领结开始，才真正践行了“伴侣”两个字。更令人忍俊不禁的是，他们甚至会穿着尺码不合适的衬衫，穿着左右脚颜色仿佛交叉互换过的袜子。

大臣开始频繁地笑，频繁地露出他的小虎牙，私底下里四处散发着他坠入爱河的气息，加上汉弗莱爵士的心情指数总体变好，我的日子从来没有这么好过过。

大臣在自己的日记里记过，说汉弗莱爵士留住他，是因为他们都十分享受这段斯德哥尔摩式的恋人关系。恕我在这份回忆录里直言，That is very wrong.

一九七三年，在瑞典首都斯德哥尔摩的一家银行发生了械劫案。劫匪冲进银行，警察很快就来到，绑匪劫持了两男一女做人质。警方在银行外荷枪实弹地包围，与银行的绑匪谈判放人。拖了几天，双方谈判有了结果，绑匪把三个人质推出来，循警方指定的一条路逃走。这时警察追了上来，想救人质，也想抓绑匪。但怪事发生了，三个人质却帮绑匪掩护逃亡，大声叫匪徒逃命，其中一个女人质还挺身替匪徒挡枪。

后来绑匪就擒。警方找来心理学家：三个人质为甚么在最后的性命关头都帮匪徒逃命呢？专家深入研究，结论是：人性能承受的恐惧有一条脆弱的底线。当人遇上了一个凶狂的杀手，杀手不讲理，随时要取他的命，人质就会把生命权渐渐付托给这个凶徒。时间拖久了，人质吃一口饭、喝一口水，每一呼吸，他自己都会觉得是恐怖份子对他的宽忍和慈悲。对于绑架自己的暴徒，他的恐惧，会先转化为对他的感激，然后变为一种崇拜，最后人质也下意识地以为凶徒的安全，就是自己的安全。这种屈服于暴虐的弱点，才叫斯德哥尔摩精神症候群。

那么怪事情就来了：我可以理解大臣觉得汉弗莱爵士某种程度上在向自己施加暴力，但汉弗莱爵士又怎么会指认大臣才是自己的恐怖分子？

我时常在他们威力不及当年的唇枪舌剑里找狗粮吃，找乐子笑。也偶尔在汉弗莱爵士被大臣暗暗压制，或者大臣被汉弗莱爵士在某些问题上坚守的底线逼退时，我会想起他们的奇妙比喻。世间好物不坚固，所有相伴的关系终究还是没能获得不死性。

起于依赖，败在信任。汉弗莱爵士和大臣那次吵得很厉害。一切都回到了开头。

一场惯常的质询会里，国会议员们又拿部门间肮脏交易的事情来为难大臣。说是为难好像太轻了，准确地说，那应该是将军（checkmate）了。

“哈克先生，您是否知晓您部门的常任秘书汉弗莱阿普比爵士，与内务部的大臣科尔贝保持着长期的不正常交易和关系？”

我从来没有见过大臣这样，此前没有过，此后也不会再有。难以想象他这样一个情绪化的人是付出了怎样的努力，才能佯装惊讶和生气，声称他将单独与他的常任秘书核实这个问题，并对国会议员极易损伤他人名誉的作法表示不认同。他的左手抠着他所坐的木椅的边沿，手臂因绷紧而轻微颤抖。

他回到了办公室。我们谁都没有说话，直到他摆了摆手，下定了某种决心一样：“伯纳，请让汉弗莱过来一趟。”

汉弗莱爵士像往常一样推开门。我深感气氛不对，在大臣的默许中离开了。我转身时，办公室里静得出奇，只有室内树影轻轻抖动着，似乎在发出一些细微的声音。

“汉弗莱，我不敢相信。”吉姆摘下眼镜，对桌子对面的人说。

我关上了门。

后来我们三人继续共事的几年里，他们再也没提过灵魂伴侣的事情。我大略猜到了他们中永远横亘着的信任危机，终于成为劈开一棵大树的雷暴。

汉弗莱爵士显然不愿意让大臣知道他被科尔贝骚扰的事情。以及很多事情。我想在汉弗莱爵士对于伴侣的看法里，陪伴两个字显然没有对于坦诚有着过多的要求。而大臣则以为，坦诚这两个字本来就是伴侣关系的附属物。

在我把我的回忆整理好寄给编辑后，我有幸提前读到了汉弗莱爵士的版本。说实话，我为他高兴。他的头脑已经为他保留了这段珍贵的灵魂伴侣关系里最美好的片段：哈克先生的表白，他们的同居…甚至，甚至他自己给自己讲了一个故事。

一个他们从未出现过信任危机的版本，一个完整的爱情故事。在汉弗莱爵士的故事里面，他们从哈克先生的表白被接受起就一直在一起，直到死亡把他们分离…我当然喜欢这个故事。

前些日子我为了确认这份手稿中的一些事实性问题，我回了一趟DAA。DAA的大臣换了又换，陈设安定如山。大臣办公室的窗口依然渗进一股股梧桐树叶的香气。阳光抛过来，树叶把光线切成碎钻呈在大臣的桌面上…时光一去。

编者的话:  
距离哈克先生离开已经快要五年了。我们很感谢汉弗莱爵士和伯纳爵士能拨冗补充哈克先生日记中残缺的故事片段。考虑到叙事的连贯性，我们将保留汉弗莱爵士的第一人称补叙，并附在结尾。我们也仅以此纪念前任首相哈克先生，以及感谢他对推动同性恋合法化作出的努力。

【Sir Humphrey recalls】

对于老年人来说，回忆有利有弊，尤其是我这样在圣迪姆那因为混乱和记忆里不足而在智力上受到挑战的老年人之家生活的老人。惟陈言之勿去的道理我还记得，因此我不会用大量无意义的词藻回忆吉姆的成绩———尽管在我不足的记忆里，这些东西委实不多，我大概准备用一些记忆的碎片拼凑一小部分吉姆。

我们在一起的时间快比我们分离的时间要长了。八十年代初的什么时候我们在DAA开始共事，但在几年后我们才都接受对方成为自己的伴侣。

“我能和你一起去歌剧院吗，作为艺术大臣？”吉姆圆圆的眼睛里写满了期待。我笑着回答他：“当然，我的大臣。”

晚上刚才在剧院门口看到他，我就感觉到他身上格格不入的气息。太过了，他的卷发一动不动，显然是因为不熟练而抹了太多的发胶，反而没有平时蓬松的卷曲棕发更有质感。还有满身的古龙水味儿，我忍着笑提醒我的大臣，他现在闻起来像移动的公厕，不要钱一样洒满了空气清新剂。他一下子露出小柴犬式的委屈表情。我叹了口气说没事没事，总比您平时到DAA时浑身的炒蛋香气好多了。

“我还是喝咖啡吧。”吉姆有些紧张，手在外套的口袋里掏呀掏，像个第一次出来看电影的大学生。没有戳穿他对自己听歌剧半途睡着的担忧，我开始对他科普今天剧目的背景。他听得十分认真，使我甚至怀疑自己是不是有当艺术学院教授的潜力。

然而事实证明，修行靠个人。吉姆在幕间沉沉入睡，也算意料之中了。他的上眼皮松松地盖住蓝色的眼睛，眉毛也松弛，脑袋有规律地点着。吉姆睡熟的样子就像个小孩儿，我没有叫醒他。

快到结束的时候我扯了扯他的袖子，他整个人惊得弹起来。我还没有开始嘲笑他完全无能欣赏艺术，他难得地抢先意识过来刚刚自己做了什么。但他问我的第一句话竟然是：“Humphrey,我没有说过什么梦话吧？”

我不明白，我仔细地打量着他的脸，想要找到他还没有睡醒的证据。他的蓝眼睛因为充足的睡眠而变得炯炯有神，除了面颊上来路不明的红晕以外，一切都很正常。我说没有，怎么了？

他松了口气，笑起来，露出右边那颗虎牙：“没什么，我只是担心在梦里和你表白的时候，嘴上也就真的说出来了。”

我惊呆了：“I'm…”嘴型停留在Appalled的张嘴位置。

他又一把抓住我的手：“这一次你不能再溜走了。I want a straight answer.”

我本想回答“About what,minister”但不巧的是，隔着袖子，他摸到我手腕上灵魂伴侣印记滚烫的温度。不用说他拉着我的那只手腕也一定在发烫。如此直白的暗示。

无比清醒地，他也开始说些长句子。他说：“汉弗莱，我以为把我们的秘密封缄在一对隐晦印记里，我们就能相安无事，直到我在名利场和生死里滚过一趟，才生出时不我待的恐惧。”他见我不跑了便放下我的袖子：“我始终爱你，可以吗，我的灵魂伴侣？”

我，Humphrey Appleby，第一次给了我的大臣一个诚实，简单和直接的答案：”Yes，minister.”

之后在DAA的几个月里，我们真的把大家吓到了。但他们更多的是和我们一样高兴。包括后来搬到10号，我相信如果不是相伴着，我们的生活都不会有那么愉悦。急影凋年，吉姆后来还是先走了一步。

我丢失了这段时间里的很多记忆。据伯纳所言，他认为这是一种blessing。老实说，我不知道，我不知道自己想不想记得吉姆弥留之际到底都跟我说过什么。但事已至此，他在我此前人生中陪伴过的岁月只减不增，我也几乎是无能为力。

今天早上编辑给我打来了电话，问我大概什么时候可以把稿子寄过来。我问他今天的日期，他回答我是二月九号。九号···我的脑中电光火石般的蹿出一个日期，二月十号。直觉逼迫着我回答他：“明天我就寄过来！”

他听见我的声音里有不常见的冲动，问我这个日子是不是有什么特别之处。我的手仿佛又被人拉住，手腕处传来温度。我的右耳边有电话听筒里滋滋的电流声，左耳边有风声，或者是他在我耳边话：

“别忘记了。这是我们的生日。”

英国的同性婚姻法从2014年3月29日开始正式生效，英格兰和威尔士地区的许多同性伴侣选择在这一天举行婚礼。英国政府中枢所在地——伦敦白厅街悬挂同性恋权益活动的标志“彩虹旗”以示庆祝，英国三大党领袖都对这项法律的实施表示祝贺。


End file.
